Unexpected Love
by XevilgirlX
Summary: my Role paly charater and itachi paired up  please enjoy and i worked on this. Will be later lemon


Name: Hikari (which means light)

Age: 17

Personality: kind, outgoing, smartass, don't let people push her around or step all over her, speaks her mind when she doesn't like something or someone ticks her off. Trains to be a stronger and better ninja. Depends on herself, doesn't ask anyone else for help.

Goal in life: to get stronger and to be a better mother than her mother. She wants to be as strong as her father. Wanting to impress her teacher.

Past: Her mother left her to make her stronger, and to depend on no one but herself. Ever since she was, se lived by herself. She taught herself tings to survive. She met itachi at age 5 on her birthday, itachi trained her ever since then.

Birthday: June 8th

Lives: In the woods of the leaf village. Only goes to the village for supplies and missions.

Other: Hasn't seen itachi since se was 13.

Hikari trained in the training field for hours, not taking breaks. She was pushing herself to get stronger. She wanted to prove to her master that she improved.

The next time she seen him would be the day she would make him proud, to prove she gotten stronger since she was 13.

Bruise, cuts, scratches covered her legs and arms. Her training with kakashi was brutal. But not as bad as she remembered itachi training sessions were.

Hikari was knocked to the ground. She landed on her back. She stared up at the masked ninja "you weren't castrating" he helped her up.

A few hour later,

"don't hold back act as if I'm a enemy and you didn't know me"

"Are you sure" hikari questioned

"Yes I'm positives now show me what you got!"

She punched him hard in the face and grabbed her sword and cut a slash of the sleeve of his shirt. She moved with quick movements to fast for him to see, she tripped him. He fell back before he could get his balance. Hikari got a hold of throat and slammed him into the ground. Kakashi hit his head a little too hard on the ground and draw blood.

The blood found its way down the back of his head and down onto his shoulder

"Very good but um can you take me to the hospital"

"Yeah I'm so sorry kakashi" hikari helped him up and helped him to the hospital. Lady Tsunade gave a questioning look at hikari and kakashi. She took care of kakashi wounds and sighed "let me guess you guys were training again and kakashi just a idiot who let you beat the crap out of him?"

"Yeah pretty much" hikari answered without lying. In fact kakashi was a idiot and needed to learn not to ask for her not to hold back. All her frustration and anger can easily slip when she fighting him.

"You sure you're going to be okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine go home an rest"

Hikari nod and left the room and headed home.

She got home. She went straight up stairs and laid on her bed. She closed her eyes and relaxed every muscle in her body. Her feet ache from running. Her muscle burned from pushing themselves to hard. She fell slowly into deep sleep. Her master appeared in her dream. She missed him so.

Oh how she wished she could see him. Even for a few seconds. She laid her head on her soft white pillow. Her step mom was out working late again and wouldn't be home tonight. She closed her eyes.

She soon fell into deep sleep.

A dark tall figure stood above her, the man stared at her. "Itachi hurry up we have to get back" his partner snapped at him. His partner climbed back out the window and waited out side.

Itachi gently petted mayumi hair. He moved hair from her face and carefully pulled it into a loose ponytail. He leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"_I show only emotions to you my dear. No one else can see the gently side of a great uchiha. But you"_ itachi whispered softly in the sleeping girl ear.

Mayumi didn't stir or move in her sleep. Her soft breathing calmed itachi nerves. The uchiha left the room quietly yet swiftly. Not disturbing anyone peace. Itachi expression turned back to cold, blank and emotionless as usual.

Mayumi awoke the next morning, she didn't feel like getting up. Depression hit the ninja hard. She curled up under the covers and began to cried. The sadness and sorrow of missing itachi over filled her heart.

Tears poured out of her eyes and ran down her face.

She laid miserably in bed for three hours straight before pulling herself together enough to take a shower, eat breakfast.

She ran to the training field, were her team waited.

She hoped that there could be a chance of itachi standing there. A chance he took her with him wherever a lived at.

Her hopes were crushed. She looked disappointing at kakashi and the others. She trained her self well enough to hide her emotions in front of others. So she hid that she was depressed.

Her fake yet warming smile greeted the others" hey guys ready for training"

The others fell for it. They believed that fake smile and trained with her and mayumi. Mayumi help the others.

She soon retreated by herself and began training on her own. She started by running. She ran around the training field once, she ran through the woods. Kakashi didn't mind mayumi going off. From all her hard work and pushing herself he wasn't surprise if he found her sleeping under a tree.


End file.
